Tried To Drown My Demons, But They Knew How To Swim
by TheCagedBird19
Summary: Two women get possessed and are saved by the Winchesters. Though, in the end, who is really doing the saving? Season 3, slight AU. "Not that i'm complaining about waking up in a room with two rather gorgeous guys, but can someone tell me what the hell happened.? Who are you guys?" Dominica asked. "And why do i remember doing some seriously messed up shit?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I didn't know what was going on. All i knew was that i wasn't me. Something else was inside me, controlling me. The last thing i remembered clearly was dragging Dominica to a club. She was griping about not being a "club person", and i was telling her to "loosen the hell up". Then I remember seeing this black smoke floating toward me, and thinking there was a fire, then nothing.

I keep getting these flashes, though. Flashes of what seem like memories. I see myself doing the most horrifying of things, except i'm not me. I sound like me, and i look like me. Well, almost. There's something wrong with my eyes. They're black, completely black.

I don't know how much time had passed, but suddenly i found myself back in my own body. I opened my eyes and groaned. Everything was crying with pain, and i seemed to be unable to move. As my eyes focused, i screamed. Standing before me were two men each holding a rather large knife.

"Oh god, what have you done to me?" I cried.

The younger looking of the two, a long haired man in a flannel shirt and plain jacket, dropped his knife and moved to kneel in front of me.

"It's okay. Don't worry, we're trying to help you and your friend." He said, softly.

I whipped my head around at the mention of a friend. Sitting beside me, tied to a chair, was Dominica. She appeared to be passed out.

"Help us?" I screeched as i turned back to face him. "Who are you? Why can't i remember anything? Why are you hurting us?"

I began to struggle against the ropes that held me down. The man shushed me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You and your friend were possessed by demons, and we're trying to help get it out of you. They've been in you guys for some time, a month we think."

I flinched at his words. I couldn't deny it. I knew what he was saying was true, because i could feel it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it was still in there. The thing that had taken over me. The demon.

"10 points to the younger Winchester for working out how long we've been using these meat bags!" A voice sing-songed.

It sounded like a mangled version of Dominica's normally chipper tone. I turned my head and saw she was sitting up straight. Well, her body was. It certainly wasn't my best friend sitting beside me. It was something else. A demon with pitch black eyes.

It turned to me and giggled.

"Don't look so sad, Ro." It said. "It's me, Nica."

I cringed as it grinned. I turned back and shouted at the men.

"Get that thing out of her!"

The older of the pair, a short haired man in a dusty leather-like jacket and plain shirt moved over to her. He held an ancient looking book in his hands and opened it. I could feel the creature in my mind shiver in fear as he began to speak.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." He began reciting this weird chant.

The thing in Dominica screamed for a moment, before it threw it's head back and black smoke flew from its lips. I was lost again, this time only for a moment, as a black smoke came from my lips as well. It was over, the demon had left my body. It's memories, however, had remained. My eyes began to droop. _Getting possessed sure takes a lot out of you_ , i thought as sleep claimed me.

I woke up what felt like hours later in another unfamiliar room. I sat up and noted that i seemed to be in some sort of motel room. There were two beds and a small tv, with a dining area and a bathroom to the side. I gasped as i noticed a body on the other bed. It took me a second to recognize it as Dominica.

I rushed over to her side, and gently shook her awake. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Aurora?" She murmured. "Where are we?"

Just as i was about to answer, the door of the room opened and two men walked in. I immediately recognized them as the men from my last bout of consciousness. That's when the rest of it came back to me. Waking up, the demon, and being saved by these men.

"You're awake!" The younger of the two stated, surprised.

I nodded, and gave him a light smile.

"Not that i'm complaining about waking up in a room with two rather gorgeous guys, but can someone tell me what the hell happened.? Who are you guys?" Dominica asked. "And why do i remember doing some seriously messed up shit."

I looked over to the men, raising an eyebrow at the younger of the pair. I wanted an explanation as well.

"I'm Sam." He said, motioning to himself and the man behind him. "This is my brother, Dean."

Dean nodded in greeting, and walked over to place their bags on the now empty other bed. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few beers and then placed them at the small dining table. He motioned for us to join him and Sam. We sat with the guys, sipped at our drinks, and began to ask them questions about our experience.

"Why did they make us do those things?" Dominica asked, shivering slightly. "Why us?"

I looked over at them curiously, i had been wondering about that too. My memories of what the demon had done had remained, just as Dominica's seemed to do.

"Honestly, we can't tell you why you were picked. It's something that only the demons know. What we can tell you is that you're safe now." Sam said.

I glanced at Nica and we shared a small relief filled look at the thought of no longer being in danger.

"Well, how did these demons even get here and get to us?" I questioned, turning back to face Sam.

"There, uh, was an incident. All these demons got loose from a gate to, well, Hell. We've been tracking them all down, trying to get rid of as many of them as possible. We found your trail about 3 days ago. From what we could tell, you'd been possessed for just about month before we got here." Dean explained.

Our mouths gaped open slightly as we began processing what Dean told us.

After about an hour of asking the Winchester countless questions about our experience and what they knew about this sort of occurrence(the explained what hunters were and what they did), we decided to finally go home. Dean and Sam offered to give us a ride, and led us outside.

"Nice car, dude." Dominica commented, as we approached a sleek, black Chevy Impala.

Sam threw her a look that screamed "don't get him started".

I chuckled and smiled apologetically at Sam as Dean began to go on and on about "his baby". Dominica watched Dean talk with a smile on her face.

We got into the car and began driving, Dominica and I taking turns giving Dean directions. We had been on the road for a few minutes, making light conversation, when Dean decided to turn in the radio. Dominica bobbed her head and I began to sing along as 'You Shook Me All Night Long' came on the radio.

"You girls like ACDC?" Dean asked, looking at us appreciatively.

We nodded and he grinned at us, then began singing along. The rest of the car ride was spent with Dean, Dominica, and I singing loudly and off key to classic rock song. It took some nudging but I eventually got Sam to sing along with us. We had just finished off 'Sweet Child of Mine' when we arrived at our house. Sam got off the car and let Dominica and I out. We stood by the car and watched as Sam got back in.

"You should stop by and see us before we leave." Sam suggested, leaning out of the car window.

I turned to Dominica to get her opinion, and she nodded at me. I turned back to Sam.

"We'll definitely do that." I said with a smile.

Dominica and I then got out of the car and headed into the house.

When we entered the house I immediately headed for Dominica's room. She stopped to turn off our porch light then followed after me.

"Soooo, are we gonna talk about it?" She asked, nudging my shoulder with hers as she passed me.

I sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Talk about what?" I replied.

I began to fiddle with the edge of her covers.

"What we did."

My hands paused their motions and i stood up, whipping around to face her.

"WE didn't do anything, demons did. That's it, end of discussion." I snapped.

With that said, I stalked off toward my room.

I emerged from my room half an hour later, showered and refreshed. I had changed out of the tight black dress I had been in, and into a medium-length white skirt and plain blue tee.

I walked across the hall to Dominicas room and smiled at the sight of her. She too had showered and changed out of her "demon outfit". She was now wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red top.

"Hey." I said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

She smiled back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's cool." She replied. "You ready to go see the Winchesters off?"

I shook my head.

"Not just yet. I thought of something while I was getting ready, and if you're up for it we're gonna need a little more time to get ready."

Dominica raised an eyebrow at me quizzically. I walked over to her and quickly explained my plan. She looked hesitant at first, but then quickly nodded her agreement. With that, we set to work on our mission. We had to hurry if we wanted to be prepped and still have one to say goodbye to the Winchesters.

We approached the boys as they were preparing to leave the hotel parking lot. Dean smiled in our direction. Sam opened his mouth to greet us, but Dominica spoke before he could.

"We want to come with you." Dominica said.

I stood beside her and nodded.

"What?" Dean asked, disbelief clear in his voice as he frowned.

"Look, we have no one but each other and no ties to this town. Please, we've been through so much. We wouldn't even know how to go back to normal after this. Let us come with you, we could help. We want to help. No one should ever have to go through what we did. If we can help you on your hunt for all these demons, we could save so many people in the process." I pleaded.

I glanced up at Sam, he looked sad and almost sympathetic. Dean, on the other hand, looked pissed.

"I'm sorry, but no." Sam replied, as he loaded another of their bags into the car.

Dean crossed his arms..

"I'm not sorry. The answer is definitely no." Dean huffed. "Look, you girls have no idea what this life really is. You'd do more harm than good if you came along. Stay home."

The girls exchanged a glance before looking crestfallen and nodding.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Dominica sighed.

Dean raised an eyebrow, suspicious at the fact that the we had given up so easily. Sam loaded the last of their equipment into the Impala and slammed the trunk. He turned to us and smiled softly.

"Well girls," He said. "Stay safe."

Dean reached into the pocket of his jacket and then held out a card. Dominica reached out and took it and i grinned as i noticed the number on it.

"If you're ever in this kind of trouble again, you'll know where to reach us." Dean stated.

We nodded, and each gave the boys a hug. Dominica and I stood in the parking lot, arm in arm, as they drove off. Once their car had gone from our sight we turned to one another.

"We're not going to listen to them, right, Ro?" Dominica asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not." I replied. "We're gonna go out there and we're gonna save some people from some demons. No one else will have to do what we did. Not if we can help it."

Dominica nodded. I grabbed her hand a gave it a light squeeze before letting go.

We walked over to the car and got in. I checked the backseat and everything was where we left it. All of our belongings were packed and we were ready to hit the road. We were going hunting, with or without the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hunting was turning out to not be exactly what we had expected. It had been three weeks and we hadn't found a single lead yet. Dominica and i were stopped in a small town just outside of Oklahoma City trying to locate something, anything. I sat on my bed in the motel room and frowned at the book in front of me. Dominica had been researching everything about the supernatural non stop while we were on the road. She had checked out a bunch of books from the local library on the supernatural for us to use. I wasn't really a "research person", i was more of a "go out and fight person". I looked up from my book and groaned dramatically.

"Nica, i am so bored." I said. "Why don't we just go ask people if maybe they've seen anything strange,"

Dominica looked up at me from where she sat at the small dining table.

"Oh yes." She replied. "Let's just go up to the people in town and ask if they've seen any stray werewolves or bloodthirsty demons running around. Excellent plan, Ro."

I pushed my glasses up my nose, huffed, and stood. I walked over to the table and grabbed my laptop, wondering why i hadn't thought of using it sooner. Opening it, i quickly went to google. I typed in the name of the city we were in and 'strange happenings' and hit search. A ton of links began to pop up, but one in particular peaked my interest. I turned the laptop around to face Dominica and handed it to her. She examined the page and began nodding.

"Good work." She complimented. "This looks like a solid lead."

I preened at her words.

"It sounds like a haunting to me." I stated.

She nodded in agreement. Apparently people in a house on Main street had been dying in the oddest of ways for no reason whatsoever. It was definitely suspicious and worth checking out. We agreed to do a little more research into the building history before heading over there.

Dominica and i agreed it would be best to go at night. It gave us a better chance of not getting caught sneaking into the house. As we were getting ready to leave, loading our bags with flashlights and a few weapons, i noticed Dominica looking rather down. I walked over to her and nudged her shoulder with mine. She turned to look at me and i jerked my head to the side to ask what was up with her.

"I'm fine, Ro. I just wish we could be better prepared. I wish we knew more so we could be safer." She said, solemnly.

"We know enough." I replied. "We have each other's backs. We'll be fine."

With that said, we finished packing our bags and quickly headed off to the house. When we arrived we decided it would be best to split up and each search a floor of the house. I would take the first floor and Dominica the second. We nodded at one another and began moving. I tiptoed around the house, pointing my flashlight in every direction, searching for a hint of any strange activity. I heard the floor creak behind me, and turned back to investigate. I got the glimpse of a face, and then the world went dark.

I awoke to a massive, pounding headache. I recognized the feel of ropes around my wrist almost instantly. I really hated this habit of waking up tied to chairs that i had developed. As everything became clearer, i began to examine my surroundings. I was in a what seemed like a wooden shack. Dominica was next to me, tied up exactly as i was. This time, though, the Winchesters weren't in front of us. Instead it was a man(far taller than myself, with messy dreadlocks and dark skin) and woman(about my height, with long brown tresses and alabaster skin) dressed in black business attire.

The woman's head snapped up and glanced in my direction as i let out a groan. She stepped away from the man, and began to circle around us in a predatory manner. Her eyes flashed black for moment, and that's when i knew. We had been taken by demons, again.

"Well, well, well...I heard there were new hunters on the scene, but i didn't think they'd be so easy to subdue." She spoke in a light, melodious tone.

She held out her hand and motioned for her silent accomplice to give her a weapon. He picked up a smooth, silver knife from the table beside himself and handed it to her. The woman walked over to Dominica's still sleeping form, and picked up her left arm. The she sliced a clean line from her elbow, down her forearm, to her wrist.

Dominica shot up, now wide awake, and screamed as blood began pour from her arm.

"You silly humans bleed so easily." She laughed, moving away to watch my best friend bleed out.

"You bitch!" I growled, struggling against my bonds. "Let me out of these ropes and i'll show you how easy it is for me to make YOU bleed!"

The man began to chuckle. He walked over to me and placed his hand on the back of my chair, He leaned in close, so his face was only inches away from mine.

"You are in over your head, girl." He spoke, his voice gruff.

He motioned for the woman to give him the knife so that he could, i assume, cut me as well.

Dominica whimpered and i looked over to her. Her arm was still bleeding profusely, and i was surprised she hadn't passed out from the blood loss.

"Ro.." She murmured. "I…"

I shook my head at her. She would need to save her energy if we were to even think about escaping with our lives.

The man, with knife now in hand, grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Where shall i cut you?" He asked. "Your arm, like your little friend? Or perhaps, your pretty face?

"Fuck you!" I spat, jerking away from him.

He let out another chuckle, squeezed my cheeks tightly, and then brought the knife up to my throat. Just as he was about to slice my throat, the door to the room burst open. Sam and Dean stood in the doorway, weapons in hand.

"Shit, it's the Winchesters." The woman hissed.

She shot a look at her partner and he nodded. The pair then threw their heads back and black smoke flew from their lips. The bodies crumpled to the floor after the demons exited them. The boys lowered their weapons, and then Sam moved over to the bodies on the floor. He placed his fingers to their neck and looked over at Dean.

"They're dead."

Dean nodded. The brother's eyes then flew over to us. I could only imagine the sight we were. Me with my dyed pink and blonde waves sticking up every which way, my glasses crooked on my face, dressed in a crop top and shorts, tied to a chair, my normally tan skin flushed; Dominica with her long black locks strewn in front of her face, a large gash on her arm, dressed in a jeans and a plain black tee, her usually tan skin a ghastly pale. Sam and Dean shook themselves out of their reverie and moved toward us.

Sam made his way over to me and quickly got to work on the ropes holding me down. Dean went to Dominica's side and did the same.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Sam said, jerking his head in Dominica's direction.

I nodded and stood up, rubbing my wrist to ease the soreness from when I had pulled against the ropes. Dean lifted Dominica out of her chair and carried her out of the room and, presumably, out to their car. Dean hadn't spoken once since they had arrived. I knew Dominica and I were in for an earful once she was feeling better.

Sam shut the door to the hospital room and sat in the chair to Dominica's right. Dominica had been patched up an hour ago and was looking much better.

Sam shot us a sympathetic glance as he looked over at his brother. Dean stood at the front of the room, his face a mess of fury.

"What the hell are you girls doing here? Huh?" Dean hollered. "I thought we told you to stay home and forget about all of this?"

I looked down at my feet, feeling slightly ashamed at Dean's words. Dominica, on the other hand, got upset and moved to get in Dean's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" She snapped. "We're grown women, Dean. If we wanna hunt demons, we're gonna do just that."

Dean looked down at Dominica in shock.

"Oh yeah? Well look how great of a job you're doing." He replied.

He motioned to her injured arm. Dominica flinched at his words, and i moved to her side.

"Look, Dean, we couldn't just forget about all this. Also, there isn't exactly a way to train for this. We're doing the best we can." I explained.

I looked back at Sam with pleading eyes. Practically begging him to help us out.

"Dean, cut them some slack." Sam stated, lifting himself out of the chair and walking to his brothers side. "They're new to all this. We weren't exactly skilled when we first started."

"We started when we were kids, Sammy." Dean said. "And we were trained properly, by dad."

"Maybe we could, yknow, help them out. Take them with us for a few hunts and teach them what we know." Sam suggested. "They're gonna do this one way or another Dean. We might as well help them so they don't get themselves killed."

Dominica and I glanced up at Dean, trying our best to act sweet and playing up our puppy eyes. Dean eyed us warily and sighed.

"If, IF, we let you come with us you will follow all of ours rules. No objections, got it?"

We broke into matching grins and nodded rapidly. Dean huffed.

"Fine. You can come with us."

I let out a happy squeal and jumped up and down as Dominica pulled me into a hug and began to bounce with me.

"Don't get too excited guys." Sam said. "It's only for a few hunts."

As we came down from our jovial high, Dominica and I exchanged a knowing smile. Sam and Dean had no idea what they were in for on the road with us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean paced in front of the beds where Dominica and I sat.

"Pop quiz!" He exclaimed. "What's a wendigo, and how do i gank it?"

"A Wendigo is a former human whose cannibalism has transformed him into a creature with superhuman strength and speed that feasts on human flesh." I began.

"Wendigo are difficult creatures to kill. It is almost impossible to defeat them at night when they hunt. The best way to 'gank' them is with fire." Dominica finished.

For two weeks Sam and Dean had been teaching us all about the different kind of monsters that hunters went after. Everything from Demons to Wendigos, we now knew about it. Today marked the last official test of our monster knowledge training.

"Alright, so you know about the monsters. The real question is, are you strong enough to fight them? I mean, you're just girls. How much do you really know about fighting?" Dean said offhandedly.

"Just girls, huh?" Dominica hissed, getting off the bed and marching up to Dean.

She pulled her first back and then proceeded to sock him in the face with as much force as she could muster. Dean staggered back, holding onto a chair on the table behind him so he wouldn't fall.

"Well, i think you've got your right hook down." He huffed, rubbing his jaw lightly.

With a sneer in Dean's direction, Dominica swiftly moved towards the door of our motel room and left. I laughed loudly at the look of shock on Dean's face and moved over to help him steady himself.

"Nica's real big on feminism, Dean. I'd watch it with the sexist remarks, if I were you." I warned. "Unless you want another knock to the jaw."

With that said, i headed outside as well.

Once we arrived in the town, we quickly found the building. The boys changed into their 'FBI gear' and went to work. Dominica and i stayed at the hotel looking into the local lore and perfecting our own FBI personas. Something that Sam and Dean said we would need in the future.

They interviewed everyone on the first floor and no one seemed to have a clue as to what was going on. The only thing anyone did say was that every victim had lived on the second floor of the building. The boys made their way up to the second floor and knocked on the first door they saw. They were greeted by two young women.

"Hello Ladies." Sam said, smiling politely and flashing his fake badge. "I'm Agent Smith, and this is my partner, Agent Willis. We're with the FBI, and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the recent happenings in your building.

The women shared a look before nodding and letting them enter the apartment. The two split up as they entered, one of the women staying in the main room, the other walking off toward a small kitchen area. Sam followed the one who walked away, while Dean stayed with the other..

"So Miss.."

"Richards." She stated.

"Ms. Richards, can you tell me what you know about the recent amount of murders that have been occurring in your building?" He asked, trying his best to be polite.

"Look, I don't know anything." She looked over to her friend who Dean had walked over to. "We don't know anything. You're a Fed, right? You're supposed to figure it out."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't think he was gonna get any information from her, he just hoped Dean had better luck with her friend.

Dean sized up the woman before him

"What's your name, Ma'am" He asked.

"Angela" She replied, awkwardly.

Dean, sensing her discomfort shot straight into his questions.

"So, Angela, care to tell me what you know about the murders going on in your building?"

She frowned at the mention of the murders.

"I don't know much, honestly. Laura and I don't really talk to many others in the building. I know they were all families or groups of women, though. It's a bit creepy if i really think about it, considering the history of the building."

"Creepy?" He asked. "How so?

"Well," She said, shuffling her feet nervously. "Apparently there have always been a lot of strange murders in this building, and it's always been young women who have died. Some people actually say that the ghosts of the dead girls even haunt the place."

Dean tensed up as she mentioned the 'ghosts' of the building.

"You're not talking about that old ghost story are you, Ang?" Laura(Ms. Richards) asked as she walked into the room.

Sam walked in behind her, and stood up straighter at the mention of a ghost.

"Ghost story?" He asked.

Laura turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. It's some legend about how the original owner of the building used to like to kidnap and torture women." She moved over to stand at Angel's side. "He committed suicide before the cops could ever arrest him, and now they say his ghosts takes new girls every 30 years or something like that."

Sam and Dean shot each other a look.

"It's all a bunch of hooey if you ask me."

"Alright, well, thank you ladies for your time." Sam said, as he and Dean walked toward the front door.

They would have much to discuss with Dominica and me when they got back.

Dominica, Sam, Dean, and i sat in our hotel room. Dean and I cleaning and loading up a few weapons, and Sam and Dominica researching the history of the supposedly haunted building. Sam and Nica had been at it for hours, and they had finally figured out who the ghost haunting and killing in the building was,

"It says here that Daniel Whitman, aged 52, was supposed to be arrested for charges of rape, torture, and murder but he offed himself before he could ever be taken in. Local legends say he reappears every 30 years to claim new victims. This week hits the mark of another thirty years." Sam said.

"This guy sounds like one sick puppy." I stated. "You guys find where he was buried?"

"Yeah, but i think we should go check on the girls y'all talked to earlier. They might fit this guy's victim type, and something tells me he isn't done killing just yet." Dominica suggested.

Dean nodded, and finished packing away the salt rounds and guns, We set off in pairs of two, Dominica and Dean to the cemetery in the impala and Sam and I to the apartment building in my car.

Sam and I sat in the apartment, me on the loveseat and Sam on the couch. We had come to the apartment to find the occupants out, and quickly picked the lock. The ghost had been completely inactive in the last 30 minutes we had been there. We could only hope he would show up, so we were just sitting in an awkward silence. I was being driven slowly insane by it. I wasn't one for silence.

"God this is so boring."

Sam laughed, and I blushed at my outburst.

"That sounds horrible, doesn't it? 'I'm bored because the ghost hasn't tried to kill us yet'. I'm sorry, i'm a bit annoying." I rambled.

Sam reached across to the loveseat and placed a hand on my leg.

"You're just nervous, it's fine."

I half-smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"How do you do this, Sam?" I asked. "Stay so calm and unafraid, i mean."

"I'm not unafraid, Aurora. I just push past my fear. It's what you have to do as a hunter."

I looked over to Sam, and this time really looked at him. He couldn't be much older than me, though he was incredibly tall. His face held a look of worry, which did nothing to mar his perfect features. He was dressed casually, jeans and a simple tee with a flannel shirt and jacket over it. He was kind and compassionate, yet brave and fierce. He was beautiful.

"You and your brother are something else, Sammy." I said.

Sam smiled. We lapsed back into a peaceful silence. Though, that only lasted for a moment before all hell broke loose. It started as a knock on the door, a light knock that escalated to the door shaking from the pounding hits.

Soon after, objects in the apartment began to levitate and circle the room. Then they began to fly and target Sam and I. Sam pushed me out of the way before a pot could knock into my head. As I moved again, I dodged a flying vase. A piece of said vase ricocheted off the wall as it broke and smacked against my face. As I stumbled, I heard the sound of a shotgun cocking. I looked up to see the ghost appear and watch Sam point the gun at him. Sam shot the ghost and he momentarily disappeared before reappearing just behind him.

"Sam, look out!" I shouted, but it was too late.

Sam turned around just in time for the ghost to backhand him. He flew into the wall, and everything in the apartment went still. I watched helplessly for a moment, as the ghost approached Sam.

Dean and over the old man's grave. The wind howled around them. It was an unusually chilly night for August.

"So what do we do?" Dominica asked, motioning toward the grave.

Dean leaned down and opened the duffel bag beside him. He pulled out two shovels and handed one to Dominical.

"We dig." He said, as he rose up.

Dominica grimaced, but quickly remembered the danger that her friend and Sam could be in and soon got to digging. She and Dean dug as quick as they could, eager to banish the vicious spirit. Once they were done, and Dean had opened up the coffin, they began to get out of the grave. Dean leant out his hand to help Dominical up. He yanked her up, and the two 'umph-ed' as she crashed into his chest. Dominica looked up and blushed when she noticed how close their faces were. She quickly stepped back from him and handed him the shovel so he could put it away.

Once everything was put away, Dean grabbed some gasoline and dumped it into the grave over the bones. Then he took out a match book and lit a single match.

"Good riddance, fucker." Dean said, throwing the match onto the remains of the man.

Dominica stared at him as he did so, for the first time really noticing how ruggedly handsome Dean was. Something about the serious look on his face combined with his casual 'hunter' look made her melt.

"I am so attracted to you right now." Dominica said, offhandedly.

Dean turned to her, his stern look morphing into a grin.

"What was that, Nica?"

"Oh god, did i say that out loud?" She asked

He nodded, his grin growing wider. Dominica blushed and began to walk around past the grave.

"We should go. Now. We need to check on Ro and Sam."

Dean chuckled at her nervous stuttering and nodded. He walked over to where she was, threw an arm around her shoulders, and began to lead her back to the car.

I picked up Sam's shotgun and steeled myself to attack.

"Hey, Pervert!" I shouted as the ghost began to choke Sam.

It whipped around to face me, smiling viciously. Before it could even move, I fired the gun and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of me moments later. Just as he was about grab at me, he burst into flames and began to disintegrate. Within seconds it was over, and he was nothing more than smoke and ash on the floor.

Sam held his throat and coughed, and attempted to get up from the floor. I rushed over to his side and helped him up.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just, I can't believe you did that,"

"I pushed past my fear, just like you said, Sam." I said with a smile as I pulled him in for a hug.

Sam pulled away and smiled back at me. I looked around the apartment and frowned, the place was a complete wreck. I felt bad for the people who lived here when they got home.

Sam bumped my shoulder with his.

"So, we should head downstairs so we can meet up with Dean and Dominica."

I nodded, and we made our way through the debris towards the door.

We all met up in front of the building, Sam and i looking far worse for wear. Dominica gasped as she caught sight of the bruise on my cheek.

"God, Ro, are you okay?" She said as she reached over to pull me into a hug.

I smiled softly at my friend's concerned tone,

"I'm fine, Nica." I replied.

Dominica shot me a disbelieving look and I shoved her playfully and chuckled. The brothers leaned against the hood of the impala as Dominica and i stood before them. Dean grinned at us and we smiled back. The grin on my face fell slightly as I noticed Sam's thoughtful look. I wasn't the only one who noticed either.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "I'm just glad we were able to take care of all this."

"Me too." Dominica said.

The boys shared a satisfied look, and Dominica and i exchanged an eye roll.

"Alright boys," I said, clapping my hands together happily. "Where to next?"

Dean huffed.

"Don't sound so guys still have a long way to go. We need to brush up on your shooting skills and do so much more training."

"Oh that is such bull. I mean, c'mon i was great in there! Just ask Sam!" I exclaimed.

Sam sighed audibly at our bickering. Dominica stepped in between Dean and i.

"Well, before we get back to training, how about we go get a drink?" Dominica suggested.

Dean and i shared a look and nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Dean stated.

With that, we all loaded into our cars and headed to the nearest bar.


	4. Chapter 4

The nearest bar turned out to be a bit more packed than we had hoped it would be. It was located on one of the main streets of the small town and seemed to be packed to near capacity. I parked the car and turned to Dominica as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"You ready to have some fun?" I asked, excited.

She nodded, the small smile on her face faltering a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. You know I don't like to drink much, and today's been a long day." She began.

"Oh no," I cut her off. "You are not getting out of this. It's our first real outing with the Winchesters. A chance to get to know them better. Please, Nica, try to have a good time. For me?"

She sighed, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try." She conceded. "But I'm not drinking. I really don't like it."

I nodded, swiftly opened my door, and exited the car. Dominica then did the same. In no time we were inside with the Winchesters. We found a table quicker than i thought we would and seated ourselves. Dominica and i on one side and Sam and Dean on the other.

"You girls did great today." Sam complimented as we sat.

Dean nodded his agreement and Dominica and i smiled at them as we also took our seats. It felt good to be complemented by such seasoned hunters as the guys.

"Thanks, Sam." She said.

I nodded my thanks as well.

"I'm surprised we did so well, honestly. I know we're both still a bit shaken up by all the demon stuff lately. I mean i just haven't felt completely at ease since the whole possession thing." I said.

"Not to mention the whole incident with us being captured and nearly murdered." Dominica added.

"That's enough."

We looked over at Dean who seemed to have tensed up.

"Enough talk about demons, guys. We came here to have a good time. I'm gonna go get drinks! Dominica, you're coming with to help me carry 'em." Dean said, quickly grabbing Dominica's arm and dragging her off with him.

"What was that all about?" I asked, watching them fade into the crowd.

"Dean doesn't really appreciate the Demon talk 24/7. Other monsters and creatures are fine. It's just demons. Our mom was killed by a demon. Our dad, well, we don't really like to talk about him." Sam explained.

"I'm so sorry," I replied, placing a hand on his arm.

He smiled down at me and shook his head.

"It's fine.

"You're so strong, Sam." I said, squeezing his arm slightly.

He tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"I mean, the way you can just push past everything that's happened to you."

"Oh, well thanks." He said, placing a hand behind his neck and rubbing it.

It was pretty clear to me that Sam wasn't exactly catching onto my small attempt at flirting. Ever since the apartment that day, i'd seen Sam in a new light. He was really quite attractive, not to mention kind and smart. I couldn't help but develop a little crush on him.

Dominica and Dean stood at the bar. Dominica shuffling her feet nervously, she hated being in large groups, and Dean trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Dean." Dominica said, trying to get his attention.

Dean didn't seem to hear her as he finally got the bartender to look at him.

"4 Beers please?" He asked.

"Dean I don't-"

The bartender seemed to be deaf to Dean's request as he eyed Dominica appreciatively. He repeated the wrong order back to Dean.

"What? No, I said i'll have 4 beers."

Dominica flushed as glanced at the bartender and noticed his roaming eyes. She grabbed Dean's arm and shook it.

"Dean I really don't like to-"

Dean still hadn't bothered to look at her. She huffed, frustrated.

"No. Just 4 plain old beers."

That was the last straw. Dominica was tired of being ignored, She had finally lost her temper.

"DEAN!" She shouted.

He flinched and turned to her.

"What?!" He replied, his voice up a slight octave.

Dominica glanced around. Noticing that there was quite a few sets of eyes on them, she lowered her voice.

"I don't really drink."

"What?" Dean asked, seeming to be shocked.

Dominica sighed and repeated herself.

"I heard you the first time, I just didn't want to believe it."

His face was scrunched up as if disgusted by the mere idea. Dominica cursed under her breath. She knew Dean seemed like a bit of a an ass, but she wanted to hope he would be better at respecting others differences. She was beginning to grow rather upset. Dominica had spent her entire time in high school getting mocked for not liking the taste of alcohol. She had been traded to the point of crying in Auroras arms more than once. She wasn't going to allow Dean, who didn't even know her, to mock her and her choices.

"Well, believe it." She snapped.

Dean's expression changed into a sarcastic apologetic look. The bartender had walked back up to the pair holding their drinks, but they paid him no mind.

"Y'know maybe you should loosen up a little bit, princess." He said, leaning closer to her as if confessing a secret.

 _Princess?!_ , Dominica thought, _Oh hell no._

"Who're you calling princess? Watch yourself, Winchester." She warned, growing angrier.

"Oh? What are you gonna do if I don't?" He teased, not taking her anger seriously.

He moved closer to her.

"Are you gonna watch me? You think I'm attractive, right? You told me so at the cemetery."

Dean leaned even closer, his face only mere inches away from hers, and raised his eyebrow mockingly. It was one thing to mock her choices, but to act like a misogynistic and screwing with her on top of it was too much. She thought he would be nice and sweet after their little bonding moment earlier, she should have known better. She didn't need to take his crap just because she thought he was cute.

"Screw you, Winchester."

With that said, Dominica moved back from him, grabbed one of the beers from the bartender's hand, and proceeded to throw it in Dean's face.

Sam and i were making polite small talk when Dominica stalked up to our table. Her steps hard and angry.

"Ro, i need out of here. Now."

Noticing the serious look on her face, i nodded. I shrugged at Sam's confused look, and swiftly followed Dominica out of the bar. I knew better than to question her. If she was upset, she was rightfully so. She never lost her temper for silly things. Just before we left i spared one final glance back at our table. As the door closed behind me, i caught sight of Dean walking up to Sam trying to wipe something off of his shirt.

Once we had arrived and settled back into the hotel room Dominica told me what happened with Dean. She explained to me her disappointment in him, and what she had awkwardly told him at the cemetery earlier in the night. We sat criss cross on our bed facing each other with our knees touching.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. "Letting him know you find him attractive at all?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't." She replied. "But, i also don't know if i even find him attractive anymore. Not with how he acts."

I nodded sympathetically. Dominica and I really didn't like it when people weren't accepting or understanding of others. It's why we only ever really got along with each other and the very few friends we did have back home.

"Well, whatever you decide to feel or not feel, what's done is done. I say we get some sleep."

I thought it was best we try to get some sleep before the Winchesters got back as to avoid more confrontation.

"Okay." She agreed

Within minutes of getting into our night clothes and lying down, we were out and asleep.

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I wasn't me. I was trapped in my own mind. I wasn't alone, though, something was with me. A monster. A demon. It was using me. Using my body to say and do such horrible things.

"No, please, stop." I begged.

This thing inside me wouldn't listen, though. It would only laugh. All I could hear in my head was its laughter as it cut into those poor people. That poor girl. I tried to stop but I couldn't. There was so much blood. I tried to scream but I wasn't able to. I wanted to cry, scream, yell, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. I was alone with a monster and blood. I was drowning in blood. All I could think was no more. No more pain. No more murder. No more. No.

"No!" I shouted as I shot up in bed.

I began screaming as someone put there arms around me and pushed me back down onto the bed. I barely registered the fact that someone was speaking to me as my screams finally stopped and I began to struggle in their grip.

"Ro!" Dominica shouted. "Aurora, it's me! Stop!"

I ceased my struggling as I finally recognized my best friend's voice. I lay in her arms whimpering as a loud bang erupted from the other end of the room.

The Winchesters had just got to the hotel when they heard me screaming. Fearing the worst, they kicked down the door and bust in guns blazing. Only to find me lying half asleep next to a frightened Dominica, who had been trying to shake me awake. I could just barely make out their conversation in my half awake state.

"What happened?" Dean barked out.

He lowered his gun slowly as he scanned the room for intruders.

Dominica looked back at him from her place on the bed.

"I don't know, she just started screaming and wouldn't stop." She answered.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked concerned, lowering his weapon as well.

She turned back to me, gently pulling me onto her lap.

"This has been happening to us since we were possessed." Dominica said, throwing in the fact that she too had been having violent nightmares. "She wasn't this bad before, she usually wakes up before she can start screaming. I think maybe tonight's hunt just exhausted her too much."

I opened my eyes before shutting them tighter. The lights in the room were to bright for my sleep hazed eyes. I listened to the other converse some more as i tried to wake myself up some more. Without opening my eyes, i pulled away from Dominica's arms and sat myself up.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you girls should just go home." He suggested.

"What?" Dean and Dominica asked in unison.

Dean's tone was surprised, Dominica's was upset. I sat up, finally feeling conscious and well enough to speak.

"No, Sam." I said. "We can't."

"Can't or won't?" He asked.

"Both. We want to do this, please."

We held a silent staring match, daring each other to concede. Dean and Dominica watched silently, sharing a glance of their own. I held my gaze until i saw his break.

"Fine." He said, resigned. "But if this keeps happening, if you can't handle this, you go home. Deal?"

I shot a look at Dominica, who nodded sharply.

"Deal."

With that, the brothers went to their side of the room and proceeded to put away their weapons and clothes and get ready for bed. Dominica nudged me back over onto my side of the bed. She looked over at me with tired, and slightly angry, eyes.

"Nica, i-" I began.

I understood her anger, i mean i had made a deal that would cost us everything.

"Don't." She raises a hand and cut me off. "We'll discuss it in the morning. Try and get some more sleep."

She lay down and turned around so her back faced me. I sighed and lay back down. I fell asleep to the sound of the Winchester shuffling around the room.


End file.
